Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is communication between electronic devices as its appellation implies. While M2M communication means wired or wireless communication between electronic devices or communication between a human-controlled device and a machine in the broadest sense, these days M2M communication typically refers to wireless communication between electronic devices.
When the concept of M2M communication was introduced in the early 1990s, it was regarded merely as the concept of remote control or telematics and the market therefor was very limited. However, M2M communication has been drastically developed and the M2M communication market has attracted much attention all over the world over the past few years. Especially, M2M communication has a great influence in the fields of fleet management, remote monitoring of machines and facilities, smart metering for automatically measuring the working time of construction equipment and the consumption of heat or electricity, etc. in the Point Of Sales (POS) market and security-related applications. It is expected that M2M communication will find various uses in conjunction with legacy mobile communication, very high-speed wireless Internet or Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), and low-output communication solutions such as ZigBee and thus will extend to Business to Customer (B2C) markets beyond Business to Business (B2B) markets.
In the era of M2M communication, every machine equipped with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card can be managed and controlled remotely because it is possible to transmit data to and receive data from the machine. For example, M2M communication is applicable to a very broad range including numerous terminals and equipment such as a car, a truck, a train, a container, an automatic vending machine, a gas tank, etc.
Conventionally, mobile stations are generally individually managed so that one-to-one communication was mainly performed between a base station and a mobile station. Assuming that numerous M2M devices communicate with the base station through one-to-one communication, network overload is expected due to signaling generated between each of the M2M devices and the base station. If M2M communication is rapidly spread and extensively used as described above, an overhead problem may occur due to communication between the M2M devices or between the M2M devices and the base station.
Before introduction of M2M devices, uplink persistent scheduling information of a BS for a mobile station has been defined. However, it is necessary to introduce regulations on uplink persistent scheduling information in consideration of characteristics of the M2M devices. However, such regulations have yet to be proposed. The present invention proposes persistent allocation with respect to uplink persistent scheduling for M2M devices.